Sinned Thoughts
by Tsukoso
Summary: Stop screaming. Listen to the sweet song between us. I'm here for you. Chapter Eight Finally up! READ AND REVIEW Shizuru x Natsuki
1. In which we Hold

Okay, so here is a story idea that I've come up with, I'm really going to put a lot of effort in it. I'll be the first one to admit I'm not the best writer in the world, but sometimes I have this urge to put my ideas onto paper. Expressing the pictures in my head, allow it to be processed with words, that's really what I'm going for. Anyway, I need to put a few comments in about Mai Hime, or at least the anime itself. This anime (as corny as it sounds) will always have a special place inside me, because it touches so many views of life, and each character has their own struggle point. And it has been mostly famous for it's shoujo-ai relationships. I know there's countless fanfics about Shiz-Nat, and I have to apologize for adding another to the many out there. The relationship in the series between them has too many real emotions to pass over, their situation is very deep, and the scars they each bare causes even more emotion. Soooo that is why I am writing this fan fiction, and really I do have fun writing. (This is my total high 3) This fic is going to mainly be in Shizuru's point of view. (Do not fear Natsuki fans! Our blue haired tough girl will of course make a great amount of appearances) Well, enough babbling. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any of the characters. (But oh I can dream)

* * *

_Prologue_– Thoughts of sin

_What if I fell to the floor? Couldn't take this anymore... What would you do, do, do?_

The tears began to come easily now, I could tell the strong mask I plaster so easily began to fade. It became painful to see her in my dreams now; it was almost too difficult to hang onto her. My dreams were my ultimate sanctuary; they produced my own fantasy world. Now.. After the war, she began to turn away. Her back constantly faced me. Betrayal.. The word is a common whisper in my ears. My mistakes are burned into my mind, so much that they began to infect my dreams, my sanctuary. Her face was no longer my deep lullaby. She was fading from me, the stream of smoke I constantly tried to grab. Betrayal.. Such a mundane word..

_Kill. Break me down. Bury me, bury me..._

I can't help but to blame myself. My mask hides my secret, shadows the truth. Oh, how I've yearned for it.. So deeply it sends knives through my chest. How many dreams have I had where I could finally feel her mutual touch. During the war... She placed her lips against mine, an attempt to pull me to my senses. Natsuki.. You brought me temporary joy. Graduation is done.. We are on our own. Those eyes of pity you gave me.. They are beginning to burn my dreams; you're destroying my very sanity. Natsuki... I have not seen you in so long. It pains me each day, but... I have to get you out of my head. You're haunting me.. Natsuki...

_Leaving the lost_

"Shizuru, what about this one? It's awfully heavy for someone who doesn't even have that much stuff," Tate-kun balanced an ordinary cardboard box on his knee, struggling with the box's weight. A small chuckle left my lips.

"That? Ara, those are my farewell gifts I received from a small group from the Academy. Set them in the living room please," I gave him a small smile.

"A small group? The president's popularity exceeds a "small group"," Reito, the ex-vice president had a box of his own. "And this one?" His eyes trailed down to the load he carried with much more ease than poor Tate.

"Ah, well go ahead and place that in the bathroom," I stared at him for a short minute or so. The sweat on his temples, his shirt that fitted around his body. All the girls at school had obsessive crushes on him; he received so many confession letters a day... And yet that rumor about him and myself, tsk. For an odd reason, I could never really find him all that attractive. I look at him like I do every other guy, really nothing too different from one another...

"Shizuru?" Tate-kun blinked at me a few times.

"I'm sorry?" Did he ask me something?

"I asked: 'Do you need us to carry in the last few boxes'." Tate-kun was very opposite of Reito I noticed. Even before the incident with Mai, I could see jealousy flicker in his eyes when it came to all the fan-girls chasing after the Vice president. I would suspect a lot of men were quite envious when it comes to Reito.

"No, it's all right. I think I can handle a few boxes, but I can't thank you both enough for your help." Gave them their rightful smile.

"It's our duty as part of the student council to make sure our President is situated in the comfort of her new home," Reito flashed me his polite grin. "Although.. I still can't see why you would pick all the way out here, more than an hour away from your old home, and of course Fuuka Academy. Not to mention some special friends you could miss.."

I caught my eyes narrowing slightly, a slipup nonetheless. Perhaps a small crack in my mask. I recovered with my usual smile.

"Now Reito-san! I love it out here, besides I need to focus on the family business," he continued to gaze at me. Those eyes... Did he notice my slight pain? He was like myself in some ways, very calm. But, he had poker eyes that hid his true thoughts; mine were windows into my own emotions.

We chatted for only but a few minutes, and then gave our goodbyes. They both love to reminisce about Fuuka Academy. Of course they do, they fully enjoyed their time there, as most students of the Academy did. Most... but not all...

I took a small tea break before starting on the last few boxes. I couldn't help but gaze around my apartment, losing focus on my task. The place itself was decent, the same as the area. But, Reito could be right. How will sleep at night knowing that when I wake up I'll be alone in existence? Knowing I won't get to see my friends.. Or her... I put my cup of tea down and made my way out the door for the few remaining boxes.

I made up my mind about moving long ago, quite shortly after graduation. Fuuka Academy was my prison of expectations and rejection. This is my version of breaking through my chains. If I place myself far away from there, then maybe the nightmares that consume my sleep will finally descend themselves away from me... I could finally get her out of my head, and make myself stronger than before. If I could just do that then possibly I could reach out for the strength I once had. My sanity in myself could finally return.

As I opened the door, my eyes immediately took notice of a Blue Ducati in my driveway. My expression softened as I noticed her leaning against my care, eyes closed beneath her helmet. She was in thought, how cute. I slowly approached her while she was in her mindless state, as I did so many times. So many times...

I stopped in my tracks suddenly, and cocked my head.

"Why, Natsuki, what an unexpected visit!" I clapped my hands together and put on that wonderful plaster smile. Her eyes opened and looked up to me. I could almost see the small blush of embarrassment under her helmet. Ah, how fun and rare.

"I had to ask Reito where you were," There was a small pause. I felt my expression soften ever so slightly. She asked around. She pressed her palms against her red helmet, and slipped it off gently over her head. Locks of dark blue hair floated down to her shoulders as she tucked in a few stranded and quite stubborn hairs. My eyes found their way quickly to the ground.

"You didn't even tell me you were moving," her voice sounded almost harsh, mixed in with a ting of pain. I cleared my throat. My mask began to crack.

"I never believed that I should bother the ever so busy Natsuki with such little news, I hardly consider it important."

"That's not true.." Her voice softened. Oh Natsuki, I don't need your pity. I don't need you to feel sorry for me at all. All I need is for my mind to cleanse itself. I need my thoughts clean of the sin that posses my dreams.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have to finish my unloading," I could feel my eyes begin to burn slightly. Why does she have to make it even more painful than what it already is.. Can't she understand?

I picked up a box off my truck. My vision began to get blurry as I began to carry the heavy box. Natsuki stuttered.

"Do.. Do you need help with that?" I shook my head. And hobbled to my door. Natsuki.. You'll never really know.. How much...

The tears began to come, running through my mask, one small wave of grief. Despite everyone's opinion of my gracefulness, my foot then collided with the small step leading to my door. I landed with a huge thump and felt a pain on the side of my knee. The box's contents of movies and CD's flew every which way, and Natsuki began to have quite a tantrum.

"Are you all right? Shizuru? Try not to move it too much, here let me help you up," I gave a curse under my breath to any higher power that could have caused this. Natsuki slung my arm around her shoulder and helped me wobble in. A rare pink clouded my cheeks; they felt like they were on fire due to embarrassment of character. Yes, Fujino, amaze everyone with your grace and coordination! How ironic.

Natsuki placed a cold towel on the cut, and I began to notice how bad the side of my knee actually was. The bleeding was mild, but the bruising around the cut was what worried me. And Natsuki.

"Are you okay? That was.. A hard fall," Natsuki looked up with me with those eyes. Pity eyes. "And you're... you're crying..." Crying? I wasn't...

I placed a hand on the top of my cheek, and as soon as I did, I felt moisture. I slapped my hands together and brought them to my face.

"Natsuki, I'm fine. Really, I've taken more than a fall before," I mentally silenced myself. I could see the awkwardness in her eyes; I could feel the static in the air. The war of course. The war was much worse than a fall. In fact, I was practically killed and brought back, in the hands of this girl.

"Shizuru..." She brought her eyes to mine. Stop it Natsuki, you're making it too hard... Those are the eyes that bring me to my knees, which produce my weakness. On impulse, I answered her.

"Natsuki, the move was all my decision I had to get away from it all. I had to..." I looked away from her. I also noticed her hand clinched, slowly at first, then harder as I went on. "Natsuki, I can't keep being a bother to you anymore, so I moved away. It will give us both time to get... things off our minds, understand?" The blue haired girl bit her lip. Job well done Fujino, you knocked her off guard.

"What if.. I don't want it off my mind... I must not understand. Shizuru, moving miles away wont make you any farther from me, I will always be right here..." She grabbed for my hand, and gave it a small squeeze. "Always."

I was completely speechless, and this hardly ever happens. Natsuki picked up her helmet that was carelessly toppled to the floor, and steadily made her way to her bike.

My dreams were silenced that night.

* * *

_Thoughts change_

It's been forever since I talked to the damned woman. I tried calling her, ringing her doorbell, but she never answered nor gave any notice to me. It was like she was shut off completely from me, I started becoming restless at night, and bitchy during the day. Things would slip from my mouth, when it felt like I never said them. I began to realize... that I was attached to her. This shocks me to hell because in the war... Never mind that. It was the past, nothing else. Now she probably locks herself up with feelings of regret. I don't want to trouble her.. But I'm more than worried. It must have been showing through my day more, because that whore of a girl Nao spat comments at me frequently. To the point where I think she knows... But, she could just be spitting out random flukes, that's all.

Finally I brought up the nerve to ask the vice president, Reito, who I see so much these days with a squad of girls surrounding him. How stereotypical, it almost makes me sick. I casually asked him if he heard from her, and then his lips trembled with the news of her moving farther away. My eyes lowered to the ground. Moving away?

"She's in a small depression, Natsuki," he said to me. His voice lowered quite a bit, I almost had trouble hearing him. "She must be having nightmares, considering the circumstances. She's trying to embrace the sun, not caring how much she burns." His eyes were set on mine, and I realize that he is handsome, but oh so creepy. He thinks he knows it all with those eyes. "There's only one person that can save her, but that person is too busy with their own troubles. Think about it." He finished and ran off with his fan club. As he left he squeezed my hand gently. A person? Who? I'll break them into pieces, for hurting her. Unless of course he means... My head hurts when I think about the past these days. I think that's a higher power trying to tell me to forget the past, and to shut up about it. I looked down at my hand. He was such a sneak, because on the piece of paper I noticed an address. Shizuru...

I got a new Ducati from the people I was in contact with during the war. I rode it more and more these days, to get away from everyone. I can lose myself on that bike, and ride far away where nothing can touch me.. Or at least, until the loneliness infects me, like it once did. I did my usual drive, nothing to special, until I found myself on her new street... Standing in front of her house. Her car door was open, and I could see two or three boxes in the back. She did move after all.. I leaned against her car and shut my eyes. How could I approach her? I couldn't just ring the doorbell and say: "Well hi Shizuru, lovely day? I was just in the neighborhood. Yeah I know that it is an hour away, but well..." Yeah. Real convincing. I don't even get why I'm here. What do I expect? "Shizuru, I want you to move back. I know you just paid probably a assload of money for this place, but hey why don't you pay even more to come back so that I can feel you nearby..."

Psh, that's a load of bull, she'll never go for it.

"Why Natsuki, what an unexpected visit!" What the.. My eyes shot open and focused on her. Great. Just great. I wasn't prepared for her to walk in on me. I recovered myself, and said that I had to get through Reito to find out where she was. It didn't seem to phase her... I took off my helmet a little more.. Showy than what I usually did. Kuga, what the hell are you doing?

"You didn't even tell me you were moving," I could feel my voice crack, and I cursed myself for being so weak. She replied that she didn't believe it was important news. How could she say that?

"That's not true..." Was that a whimper? How pathetic of me. I looked at her for a moment, held her eyes with mine. Can't you see? Understand? I need you...

She told me she had to finish unloading, motioning over to her opened car. She started to carry a heavy box with not as much gracefulness as you would think, coming from her. I offered her help, but she declined. Stubborn. I was about to help her anyway, but then she tripped over the step crying out as she landed on the side of her knee. I dropped my helmet down and tried to help her up. I noticed the tears in her eyes... then the blood on her leg. I took her inside over my shoulder, and sat her down. I quickly got the nearest towel and soaked it in cool water. Her tears were flowing much more steadily now.. I asked her if she was all right... and thought out-loud that she was crying. She noticed it herself, and tried to cover it.

"Natsuki, I'm fine. Really, I've taken more than a fall before," she said bringing her eyes to mine. Was she referring to..? The awkwardness in the air was heavy it droned on both of us.

"Shizuru..." I mumbled silently. I had to make an attempt to show her what I was feeling, but she spoke before I could.

"Natsuki, the move was all my decision I had to get away from it all. I had to ...Natsuki; I can't keep being a bother to you anymore, so I moved away. It will give us both time to get... things off our minds, understand?" I clenched my fists. She wants me off her mind? Fine. I bit my lip. I pray that the next words out of my mouth won't sound too harsh...

"What if.. I don't want it off my mind... I must not understand. Shizuru, moving miles away wont make you any farther from me, I will always be right here..." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Can't you see? "Always."

It's childish, but I left her with my dialogue in the air. She wants to forget me? Good luck trying. If you really did love me you wouldn't give up so easily, Shizuru. Keh, Shizuru you're blinder than ever.

I grabbed my helmet from the floor, and on my way out I couldn't help but notice a stray T.A.T.U CD that fell out of the box Shizuru dropped. How ironic. I couldn't help but crush it on the way to my blue Ducati.

_All this black and cruel despair_

_This is an emergency_

_Don't you hide your eyes from me_

_Open them and see me now_

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

_See me here in the air_

_Not holding on to anywhere_

_But holding on so beware_

_I have secrets I won't share_

_See me here pushing you_

_If I then deny I do_

_Contemplate or wish away_

_If I ask you not to stay_

_Clowns that only let you know_

_Where you let your senses go_

_Clowns all around you_

_It's a cross I need to bear_

_All this black and cruel despair_

_This is an emergency_

_Don't you hide your eyes from me _

_Open them and see me now_

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

* * *

All right, so that was chapter one, I hope it's not too short, I tried to bring it out some -- Now lyrics in the prologue are from the song "Kill" by 30 seconds to mars. Then the ending lyrics are from "Clowns (Can you see me now)" By T.A.T.U Please do comment and any suggestions are greatly appreciated. You can also e-mail me at: Even if you just want to rant about me, or life, or whatever, I'm always open. Chapter two may take a while to put up, my birthday is coming up July 3 and I'm spending it with my girlfriend and a few friends. When I get back though I will most definitely work on this. Thanks so much! Don't forget to comment!

.:Tsukaru:.


	2. The Price of Knowing

Ah well finally I'm back with the long waited chapter two. (Sorry for the long wait, but you know how it is) And kudos to those who found the misspelling of the Ducati, you caught it even before I did rofl. Anyway so here I am again and this chapter took up about five of my notebook pages (I'm hoping they are somewhat getting longer, but it is pretty hard to get them written because I do all my writing during class when I'm bored) Also grammatically I think I'm somewhat getting better, my English teacher is ready to strangle me for all my grammar mistakes I make in papers haha. So once again I give you chapter two, enjoy

_You keep on walking on the other side, other side_

_Wherever you go I'm going with you_

_Shouldn't you know I'm bound to follow?_

_Whatever you say, whatever you do_

_I'll give you a clue…_

_I'm bound to follow._

It has been two weeks from Shizuru's meeting with Natsuki, and those days flew past Shizuru with a surprising speed. She wasn't able to produce a second glance due to the fact of her busy schedule. It seemed the family business and her classes began to fade any sense of emotion in her heart. Exhausted from the clinging day, she would lift the weight from the bottoms of her feet and allow herself to fall back onto her bed with little effort. Her free time was sacrificed from the escape of her fears and madness. Her heart was temporarily mended by a numbing sedation. For only a few brief moments she would blankly stare at the ceiling of her new apartment and then finally let out a small exhale of relief. Nightmares and dreams embraced her, and the stricken face of a loved one returned the pain in her chest…

Chapter 2- The price of knowing

My mind couldn't trail away from Shizuru, and honestly it began to become a real pain in the ass. I can't forget the look of exhaustion that displayed on her face, proving that everything in this world had betrayed her, and that it was too cruel to even imagine the damages to her heart.. I lay in my bed tracing the details of my room with my eyes. It seems that she was my disease that began to slowly infect me to the point where every aspect of me is derived to wonder what she was really feeling. I began to find myself driving past her house whenever I could, and at times if I was lucky I could catch a glimpse of her through an opened window. I'd have to leave a note to myself to find a new hobby to replace my newest stalking habit.

I turned to my side and gripped the covers close to me. As I stared at the empty space next to me, I had a small sense of loneliness that weighed upon me. My bed was a twin, and I took up one side while no one else resided next to me. I reached out my arm and smoothed the sheets. I began to believe that I was starting to get the full feeling of what Shizuru really felt that year.

Earlier this week I was asked to speak in front of the entire Fuuka Academy. Fumi herself asked if I would do the honors, and speak in the open orientation as the past president. Immediately I wanted to object to the proposal, but the maid seemed to have drastically switched the mood of the conversation.

"Natsuki and the others volunteered to help as well, so really I do hope you could possibly spare your time, Fujino-san," her voice almost whispered its temptation that slowly eased its way through my mind. The statement, however, had two effects on me. Part of me screamed that there could be no possible way to fit it in my schedule and then there was always the fact that if I saw her again… Do I even want to? There was a trace of me that pushed me ever so gently. I lowered my eyes and took a second to think. Fumi didn't attempt to rush me. After a small awkward pause, I took a breath.

"I'll be sure to make room then."

I hung up with Fumi-san after she thanked me with no intent of shock in her voice. The orientation was in one week and she would fax the speech to my little office in my house in order for me to begin practicing. I glanced down at my watch and decided to begin to head out to my class. Surprisingly I didn't have any meetings today, so I dressed more casual than usual. I gathered my things and locked the door on the way out. At that time I failed to notice a blue Ducati that sped past my street.

I walked into the classroom, which was empty due to the fact of my early arrival. I took out my notes and supplies. I was actually quite excited because this was my last class of the day, and I actually may have some free time to myself. This course itself was a simple business class, basic and quite easy. I took in my surroundings and noticed the room was pretty plain, much like the building it resided in. The room was bigger than any of the Fuuka classrooms, but I admit that the classes at Fuuka were much noisier with the chatter of the students and the clatter of all the chairs and whatnot. I never seemed to get moments of rest in Fuuka due to the mob of fans that surrounded me. A small smile grew on my expression. There was always one girl that was never part of that mob.

The classroom door opened and broke the silence of my surroundings. My eyes averted to a young girl who seemed very surprised at the sight of me. She stood there for a moment or so, and I tightened my lips to one side. The girl seemed young to be in a graduate class, so I couldn't help but cock my head in curiosity. She had mature features despite her age, especially her eyes that seemed to be heavy with the knowledge of books and experience. The only thing that really gave off her age was the lightness in her blue hair; in fact it was much lighter than Natsuki's…

"Are you lost?" I asked. My words broke the transfixion that I held on her. Embarrassment showed on her face as her faded into a blush.

"Erm, no I'm actually in this class," she realized the confusion planted in my eyes, and quickly added, "I'm in the duel enrollment program. I go to the academy as well as take a few graduate courses. It really is a pain at times, because it seems I'm the youngest in most of my classes, and honestly I thought they would pair me up with other duel enrollment…."

I interrupted her as politely as I could

"Excuse me, but which academy did you say you went to?"

Her eyes trailed down. She seemed slightly nervous and almost intimidated.

"Fuuka Academy," after she said so I smiled. "Do you know it?"

"Slightly," I answered her. A small pause lingered between us. The girl fidgeted slightly not knowing what to do with the time. "Would you like to sit down?" I asked with a small grin. She blushed and nodded.

For almost a full thirty minutes we discussed our courses and schedules. Gradually, more students began to show as our conversation continued. Along with her looks, the girl's conversation was mature as well.

Eventually the professor entered and forced us to end our conversation.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself," She whispered, "My name is Tomoe." She only stated her first name, either a sign of youth ignorance or she didn't feel the need for me to call her by her last name.

"Fujino, Shizuru," I stated in a more polite manner. Her expression changed immensely to utter shock. The red in her cheeks darkened and she didn't reply. Throughout the lesson she habitually glanced over giving me an abundance of curious looks. I was entertained on how a name could create such an influence towards attitude. I didn't believe she listened to a single part of the lecture.

The lesson took an end and she gave me a large bow and mumbled goodbye. I noted that she even called me "Fujino-sama" and not by my first name. I could hear Reito's amused voice inside my head. "That's how people react to legends, Shizuru."

"Um Fujino-sama," Tomoe averted her eyes from me. She didn't seem to want to leave yet. "It's hardly dinner time yet, would you like to discuss the lesson over some tea?"

I admired that she battled her intimidation by asking me. I don't think I could ever deny a cup of tea either. I glanced at my watch out of habit and reminded myself I didn't have anything else planned for the day.

"That sounds wonderful, oh and call me Shizuru."

Tomoe's face brightened as we walked out of class together, and I began to notice how she seemed to walk close and her hand had the habit of grazing against mine.

How sweet.

* * *

I was about to straddle my bike for my daily ride when a small vibrate consumed my back pocket. My face turned to an annoyed grimace. Mai had been calling me all god damn day wanting to take me to go shopping with both her and Mikoto.

"I don't want to," I said plain and simple.

"You've been down in the dumps lately and shopping cures everything!" She exclaimed in her usual cheery voice. She was very insisting. "We'll expect you in Fuuka town square soon," she finished automatically assuming I'll come. "Bye Natsuki!" I heard a closure beep at the other end of the phone line.

I revved up my bike and thrust the gas.

What a pain in my ass.

* * *

I took Tomoe to the Fuuka town square mainly for the fact that they had simply the best tea locally. I could tell the young girl was still in a small trance over me, we've only had small and unfulfilling conversations. I've noticed though, that she was very well known with the students of Fuuka Academy which crowded the square on this busy late afternoon. Many students stopped to hug her or say hi and she politely smiled and waved back.

The town square itself was built in honor of Fuuka Academy shortly after I graduated, so it was fairly new. It had a good selection of shops, although I've only spent a good amount of time in the teahouse. I rarely have the time to be able to enjoy time here, and I've always had a fear I may run into someone that might cause an awkward meeting… Besides that fact, a friend of Mai's works at the teahouse so I can usually get a manageable discount. At times I can hear my name through the mist of conversations and on occasion I can feel eyes following me as I walked through.

We edged our way to the teahouse and a familiar voice greeted us.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her presence on this busy night," Chie greeted us at the door, then focused her attention on Tomoe. "Oh and with a guest?" She reached for her cell phone to take a picture, but I stopped her before she had the chance.

"Is there an open table for us?" I asked politely and gave her my smile. Her eyebrows raised and the corner of her mouth twitched into a grin.

"Of course, allow me to take you to the presidential suite," She supported her sentence with a chuckle. She presented us with a booth, not too far away from the door itself. Chie dramatically bowed.

"Enjoy your meal, Aoi will be out with you in a short second," she gave me a noticeable wink. How amusing.

Tomoe was very silent through this whole scene, either out of her ignorance or embarrassment I was not sure. Soon though, she seemed to regain a sort of confidence, and began the conversation on comparing Fuuka academy from the time I was there to now. I've concluded that it was the same for the most part, leaving out a few details. I was actually happy that I went out, any sort of pain of previous ifs or buts and maybes seemed to disperse. I was interested in listening to Tomoe and talk about the usual small teenage hardships of school, peers and homework. For just a moment, it seemed your face began to fade. Sadly, moments never last forever.

* * *

My head throbbed with the mix of a busy teenage-ridden crowd at the square and Mikoto's constant whining about all the foods she wants. Honestly how can Mai even stand it? I was in a shitty mood by the time we got there, and I already wanted desperately to go home. I shoved my hands into my pockets and continued to gripe.

A small few people waved at Mai and me. Mikoto seemed to be getting a greater amount of greetings probably because she still goes to the academy itself. She wasn't any major popularity, not like anyone on the student council, but she did get a few people to stop and chat with her. I glanced at the faces around me. Not anyone I knew, not even some faces that would strike any resemblance to someone I knew. A small "keh" released from my lips and then I told my company to hurry their asses up.

"Where to?" I asked Mai, and I made sure that she heard every thriving detail of my oh-so- vast patience in my voice.

"Let's just take a quick stop at the Mashiro Teahouse to say a quick hi to Chie. I haven't really seen her for a while and then we can head back home I guess."

Music to my ears. Home.

I guess I could manage to survive that long- I think. I knew Chie was a friend of Mai's, although I never had any chance to really get to know her.

We walked into the "teahouse" (it seemed more like a dining place to me) and Mai spotted her friend at the hostess podium.

"Chhiiiieee!" Mai enthusiastically shouted at the unsuspecting hostess, but the girl pressed a finger to her lips enticing Mai to keep quiet. She had out her camera phone, and was making full use of it at a close booth. Together, Mai, Mikoto and I glanced at the booth. My eyes widened slightly.

Shizuru.

Shizuru glanced up from the noise from her conversation with a younger girl who had light blue hair. Heat rushed to my face. Her eyes cratered into mine. Time itself seemingly froze. I wanted to somehow express my happiness to see her again, but before I could make any gesture of that being so, her eyes turned cold and averted away. She still engaged in her conversation. I watched them stupidly, and knew she was well aware of my existence. Then Shizuru's expression changed towards the girl and she leaned in slowly… My fists clenched tightly and I couldn't tear my eyes away. Shizuru's lips slightly grazed against the younger girl's. My eyes fell and I turned away.

"Natsuki?" Mai nudged me. Mikoto innocent and unaware of the situation, munched happily on an ice pop.

"I'm off," I said shortly, and then proceeded through the door. No one followed me, and then with purpose I ducked to the side of the building.

I had to talk to her.

My mind went completely numb when I saw her. My heart began to beat rapidly, and I missed out on half of what Tomoe was actually saying. Natsuki stood at the entrance dumbfounded. I almost cracked. She was still haunting me, still in my life. My nightmare of reality was finally back once more. I can't die inside again. I refuse. I turned my eyes away from her.

"Shizuru-sama?" Tomoe cocked her head. On impulse I kissed the poor girl. It was something that probably was childish of me, and I felt terribly bad for Tomoe, but I had to do something to show Natsuki how I'm through with it all. It was a small kiss, nothing too dramatic or large, and after I gave the girl my fake smile. No emotion, nothing slipped through my cracks. I raised my hand to the waitress.

"Check please."

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

Well that's the end of Chapter two (all of you should be familiar with Tomoe if you watched Mai Otome lol!) I couldn't resist but bring the girl in. It was way too tempting. Anyway, I'll try and work on chapter three as hard as I can, and if it helps any I already have an idea of what I'm going to do with it. Song lyrics from the beginning were taken from the song "Stars" by Roxette. Ending lyrics taken from "Everytime" by Brittany Spears. Well until next time.

.:Tsukaru:.


	3. In an Unreliable Depth

Yet again another chapter, and it didn't take me as long! This one is a short but sweet one, and I have such a difficult time relating Natsuki's personality right when I'm done writing from Shizuru's perspective. So, I actually edited this one slightly, and I've started writing the next chapter already. Well, enough babble and enjoy.

Chapter 3- In an Unreliable Depth

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong_

_Cus I won't stop holding on._

_So are you listening?_

_So are you watching me?_

_And I can't pretend I don't see this_

_Cus I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_Alive…_

The blue bike parked carelessly on the side of my drive way was of course the first object I noticed when coming back to my new home. There was also no way to miss the grumpy girl that waited for me at my door. My mind automatically began to fizz with a mixed feeling of surprise, happiness, and a small shade of utter anxiety. Reality was beginning to present a cruel humor to me. The light of the newly risen moon reflected off of Natsuki's face.

"We need to talk," her voice was stern, and it could almost be considered as a low growl. My eyebrows raised themselves. Although I was surrounded by the nighttime darkness, I could see her glare at my expressions. I tried desperately to trail my eyes from her. The battle of my heart and of my mind commenced.

"My Natsuki, yet again another lovely visit. You're beginning to spoil me," I walked passed her and slid my key into the keyhole and turned it. "However, I'm sad to state that I have an early class tomorrow, so I won't be able to chit chat for too long," I opened the door with nothing more than a small glance that I offered her.

She placed her arm outside the doorframe next to me. Her voice lowered to a timid whisper, and I knew I was beginning to take control.

"Please?"

I bit a small part of my lip. How much regret will I be faced with?

"Come in then, but I will have to ask you to take off your shoes due to the carpet," Carpet? I never honestly cared so much about the carpet, but I was struggling for my control over the situation. I wanted her to know I was dominant here, and I wasn't going to break down.

She did as I requested, and she trailed behind me as we moved into the main room. I slipped onto the couch and focused my eyes on her. Her expression held a definite timid look, but also mixed in with a shade of confidence in her more laid back eyes. She chose to stand considering the alternative was sitting anywhere near me. A match lit in my chest and it began to selfishly burn.

"Natsuki, I promise I don't bite," I wanted to cut a knife through the tense aura that interfered with both our thoughts. She slid into the portion of the couch close to me. Close, but never will it be close enough.

We were silent for a few more moments until she shattered it with a sharpened sentence.

"Who was she?" It seemed blunt and almost angry. It accusingly wrapped around me, tugging on my insides.

"A classmate, a friend," I said no more than just that.

"But… I thought…" Her tone softened and grew into a pained silence.

"Natsuki, I don't see why this is at all any concern for you," the fire raged on. I understood the fact I was being harsh, but I was beginning to tear apart my sanity. "You really should leave, Natsuki. I'm personally exhausted, do you understand?" Her expression cried out to me and it indulged my heart in a tempted moment of regret. She moved closer to me, and placed her hand on my shoulder. My body tensed as her cheek brushed against mine. She took me into an embrace, and held her arms tightly around my waist.

My senses were immediately spoiled with her presence. Her scent and touch surrounded me and engulfed the flame that infected my chest. She caught me off guard; I was no longer in control.

"Shizuru… I won't hurt you again, I promise," her voice was a sweet dream and I was intoxicated with her words and her being. She could never imagine the effect she held onto me. "Please give me a chance, and not discard me. Let me close to you again and I promise I'll never hurt you," her whisper sang softly against my ear.

Although my mind was shut out, I raised my arms and wrapped them around her. Her strong heartbeat pounded against mine. It was too good… way to good to be reality.

"Natsuki, I'm… I'm happy here with you and I've loved you knowing I couldn't love anyone else ever again. However, pain blinds me, because I can't see that your words are valid…" She tightened her grip around me, and then let go to look in my eyes.

"Let's go for a ride," she smiled softly. "I'll try not to keep you for too long." Her lips closed smoothly and she intertwined her fingers with mine. My eyes trailed from her lips to her expression.

"Very well."

* * *

How desperate was I really? I waited by her front door, thinking I was in all of confidence, with a new power disposed in me. Then, she walks up and my whole new outlook was overcome. It was ultimately hard to look at Shizuru without getting a pain in the pit of my stomach. She was always my special person and her type of love seemed to kick my ass, literally. But, when she is in pain, I'm in pain. Her insanity reflected my very own depths of sanity. Her sigh would conflict with mine, and I wanted her to realize it all.

We were on our way to a certain place I picked myself, and I could feel the warmth of her body pressed against my back as we drove on my bike. I could almost feel every single perverted comment inside her head right now, and I knew she wanted to act as if she was in control of the ride. I've come to learn from a long time of being bull-shitted, that life never has a driver. It was my time to show her what she means to me.

No pre-teen bookworm will ever be able to claim what's mine.

… …,…..

My mind was racing as I clung onto her while she skillfully drove the surprisingly comfortable motorcycle. Inside I felt a hint to where our destination would be. When you come across a place that you share with one person, that one place is completely saved into your mind. I always held a certain place inside me, and after my graduation the location was strictly explored by my dreams. It was the first time since graduation day that I set my eyes upon the gardens outside of Fuuka Academy.

I met a troubled Natsuki here, back when she had suspicious eyes and an untrusting heart. I knew then that each of us grew within the time period from our first meeting here. The flowers were more beautiful and vivid than my dreams. The scent trailed around me and explored my senses. Before I met Natsuki, I would walk these gardens everyday, but the colors were absent with each travel. Afterwards, the world's colors presented themselves to me, and the light embraced me. I was always ever so grateful to her for that very reason. Now, her and I stood on my sacred ground once more. How long have I waited for a day exactly similar to this one? It seems like an entire lifetime.

"This place is still in depth within me," she said and took my hand with hers. "Honestly." I let my eyes fall to the ground. A small wave of heat passed through me.

Her hand trailed to my cheek. My heart began to send a jolt to each feeling within my body. Heat battled between us, showing no sign of the victorious. Her pulse mixed with mine, and our light shadowed the world. Her lips were moist with warmth as they grazed my lips. I pushed slightly harder. The pain in my chest that lasted for so long finally dispersed as I wrapped my arms around her and I held on tightly. Remorsefully, I ended our kiss.

"Natsuki," my words felt heavy, "This is not what friends do, you do know that?"

She scratched hear head and shyly glanced at me.

"Then I guess, we are more than that."

A smile reached my lips

"Very well then."

* * *

Okay okay it's short. I know. It's also pretty much sped up and I actually didn't have this planned to be the plot (it's going to be deeper than this) Like I said, I'm starting on the next chapter, dunno when it will be done, but I promise I'll try my best. Thanks to everyone who has supported me! You all are treasured. Please comment anything and look at my profile if you want to email me, or even add me to MSN or something.

Beginning lyrics are "Emergency" by Paramore.

Until next time

.Tsukaru.


	4. Hybrid

All right, I am pretty proud of myself when it comes to updating like, only a week after the last chapter came out. This amazes me because I suck at updating, as we all know. Okay, this one is very technical and has a lot of information in it regarding the Himes, but to me it's a little bit longer. (Seven notebook pages! It's a record!) I have not watched Mai Hime itself in such a long time, and I actually had to go and re-watch the series AGAIN for the one-thousandth time. At any rate, I want to thank you all for your continuous support of the story; your comments keep me going. Well that's it for the babbling, so enjoy.

Chapter 4- Hybrid

The week up until the Fuuka orientation can only be appropriately described with such a simple word: amazing. There are so many poetic adjectives that could be sewn together to produce the exact picture that week, but truly it can all be summed up to that one very simplistic word. Amazing.

Natsuki and I shared each day and we clung to the late hours while holding onto the early mornings. We melted together, and for that week I have been able to reflect my most pure smile. My lips could easily reach my cheeks, and it felt so natural.

I was skipping classes, and I knew I was falling behind. At first it was just evening courses, but then that same being infected my mornings as well. I began only attending one class every other day, because I placed my life around her. I wanted my life to only touch her, and nothing else. The rest of the world decreased heavily in importance. I was head deep into my affection, and I knew full well that I was carried away. However, nothing mattered anymore as long as I was with her.

Natsuki was of course shy at the beginning, but her tough shell was easily cracked. By the end of the week near the orientation, we were toying with the idea of us living together, and possibly creating a life between us. The idea itself began as a modest tease, but evolved into something much deeper, and more like a very possible idea. I have already made a copy of my key, and hid it under one of the potted plants out front. I said the initial reason was just incase I were to ever lose my key, but I'm quite sure Natsuki had an idea of the true reason behind my motives. There are times when I am laying next to her and I ask of her opinion on whether or not we are running to fast, but she'd give me a grunt and bluntly say that I really do think too much.

Fuuka orientation crept up on us, and we found each other getting ready that night. I wore a simple dark dress that had a slit up the thigh, and I'll admit it showed a bit of the top of my chest area. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle when Natsuki chose the even simpler attire of a white wife-beater, and short jean shorts. She was lounging on the couch waiting for me to finish getting ready. I snuck behind her and wrapped my arms around the back of her neck.

"Natsuki… I can see a flash of undergarments," I grinned against her neck. Heat rushed from her chest and trailed to her face.

"Shi… Shizuru," she stuttered. I kissed the crook between her neck and shoulder.

"Are you ready, Nat-su-ki?" I stressed each syllable in a whisper against her ear. She shyly mumbled with a blush and we headed out for the school that left an imprint on our memories.

When we arrived, the academy was bustling with new students. Chatter reflected all throughout the courtyard and the air itself was moist and warm which came to be quite a surprise, considering it was the evening. Natsuki looked terribly cute, yet annoyed with the crowd and all the loud noises that trampled with them. Some students admired their new uniforms while the elder students kept their look of experience. I caught a few faces in each crowd that I recognized from my previous years here. Many of them stopped to chat with me, but only for polite conversation. Natsuki had already left and was on the stage, while I was running through the speech in my head.

Eventually, I made my way towards the middle of the courtyard where the stage was set. I could see Mai and Chie setting up the podium while Natsuki fiddled with the microphone. She seemed frustrated with the contraption, but she caught my eyes and flashed me a strained grin. My heart melted and I smiled back.

"Shizuru…" My name rose above the crowded voices. Young, soft hands lightly touched my arm. I turned my head and raised my eyebrows when a familiar face looked up at me.

"Good evening, Tomoe," I replied casually. "How have you been?" I tried to be quick yet polite.

She shrugged. A shade of red burrowed her young face.

"What happened with your... classes?" I could tell she chose her words carefully.

"I've been extremely busy," I glanced back at the stage. Natsuki seemed to be watching. "You'll have to excuse me, I have a speech to prepare," I smiled at her and almost rudely took my leave without her reply. As I left for the stage, I noticed her fists clinched and her head was bowed. Youthful innocence can be very harsh. I pitied her.

Fumi intercepted me before I reached the middle.

"Fujino-sama, pardon me for speaking to you so late, but have you prepared your speech?" I smiled and replied a polite yes. "Good, but just in case I left a copy on the podium. We will start when you are ready." She wore a darkened pink lipstick, with a pink suit. Her appearance was neat and professional. This school definitely has a well-rounded headmaster. "Oh, and also the new student council president has a speech right after yours, and then afterwards I would like to have a word with you and the rest of the… Himes," she had a look of concern and whispered the ending name. I nodded and thanked her.

While on the stage a wave of "Shizuru onee-samas!" roared throughout the courtyard. By time I was ready for my speech, Natsuki and the other volunteers wandered into the crowd to listen. She gave me a confident nod. The entire speech consisted of a lecture on the importance and greatness of Fuuka Academy.

I took an intake of breath and scanned the crowd.

"As former president," I spoke clearly and loudly and emphasized my sentence. The crowd grew silent. "Welcome to Fuuka Academy."

* * *

"Welcome to Fuuka Academy."

A wave of cheers overtook the courtyard. I gazed up at her and flashed a small grin. She was in complete control of the crowd, and she knew it. Her lips danced with the words, and her eyes demanded every sight. She spoke with dignity, confidence, and overall professionalism. She was powerful, and ignited every new or returning student.

I looked through the crowd and tried to filter out a specific face. It took a few minutes, but I found her off in a group of girls to my left.

She had lighter blue hair than I did, but it was much shorter. To be specific, one side was to her shoulder, while the other side reached the topside of her jawbone. The style itself reminded me of the Flash Dance movie gone completely retarded. What was her name again? Shizuru mentioned it once I think… Todo? No… Tamika? Not quite.

"Good luck throughout your years, and never forget the restless memories of our noble Academy." Shizuru's last words boomed along with another tsunami of cheers. I kept my eyes on Todo, or Tamika, or whatever that whore's name was. She didn't wear the friendliest look, although I might've been too far away to really see, but I could have sworn I saw a deep look of anger and disgust all mixed into one, which glared right up at Shizuru. Then she began to move. Her fists were clenched and she made her way towards the stage, where Shizuru was exiting. I watched her oh so carefully, and I could tell that Shizuru noticed the girl as well. With a sneer and a glare, they passed each other and Todo walked to the microphone. Her eyes became deadest on the crowd. The cheering continued just as loud, if not louder than Shizuru's entrance.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, Fujino-sama," her clarity masked the sheer ice in her voice. "My name is Tomoe Marguerite, and I am entirely honored to be your new student council president."

At that moment, Mai tugged on my sleeve.

* * *

I stood dead in my tracks and averted my eyes back to the stage. Her expression conceived a calm gesture, but her eyes wore a set cold sneer. The screams and cheers from the students overwhelmed me. I didn't understand, for I was sure that Haruka would take my place as president, not a new student. I spotted Natsuki speaking with Mai, but by the time I reached them Mai had left with a worried expression.

"I need to help Mai find Mikoto, it seems she wandered off and nobody has been able to really find her." I nodded slightly

"All right. I must find Haruka, or at least see if she is present," I spoke gently. Tomoe's voice echoed throughout the courtyard. While on my quest, I caught a few words out of Tomoe's speech, concerning the future of Fuuka Academy, and what changes students should expect. She was an excellent speaker, especially considering her age. I noticed Fumi reviewing over a clipboard with unknown papers that she was revising while half listening to the presented lecture. She seemed extremely busy, but as politely as I could I gained her attention. Her eyes looked from her clipboard and gazed at me.

"Excuse me, Fumi-san, but I misunderstand," I tried to be collective, and concern shown through my voice. She smiled and asked me of what terms. "Well, I was almost certain that Haruka would take my place." Her smile faded to a serious matter. The crowd roared once more, symbolizing the end of the new president's introduction. She motioned me closer and whispered in my ear. My eyebrows rose to the information and I thanked her then left to reach Natsuki.

Her whisper was secretive, and very timid.

_She's been looking for Yukino for quite sometime now. It seems Yukino has turned up missing, along with Sister and Nao. I wanted to address the issue with the other Himes, because this seems far too alarming to be a coincidence. _

My eyes caught a young female student wandering into the gardens. I could safely identify that the girl was Mikoto, and she held hands with a taller male dressed in black. I assumed at first that Reito was ushering her, but I denied the assumption. The man had longer hair than Reito, and much less of a sense of style. Quietly, I took my leave and followed them carefully. Something has arisen.

In the middle of the gardens, the pair halted. I swiftly and delicately crouched behind a near bush. The scent of blooming flowers began to flood my scent. The pair stood still for moments longer. Footsteps rushed towards me and I quickly turned myself to face my opponent.

"Onee-sama?" The voice sounded sweet, but coated with mockery. Tomoe smiled at me. I glanced back to the gardens only to see the pair had disappeared. I stood and plastered a fake smile for the younger girl.

"Good evening, Tomoe. Congratulations," my voice poured with a delicate sugar. She cocked her head dumbfounded.

"Oh? For what reason?" She played along.

"For your new position, I am quite impressed." She presented me with a cocky grin.

"I try to be as great as you."

"You flatter me." I glanced back to the center of the gardens. No sign of them.

"A princess," she stated it short and simply. My stomach turned slightly to the word. "A princess always stays a princess, isn't that correct, Onee-sama?" I couldn't tell if the reference of the word was supposed to hint me to any information. "You were the princess that danced the best. Your tragic feelings collided with your dancing, but at the same time it created your dance as well." No one was supposed to know about Himes, because the data was destroyed. I myself personally did away with most written information on Himes. "Keep your eye on the one you love, Onee-same," her words dripped with mockery and my face sloped downward. Without any reply, I ran as hastily as I could in my attire, to my light. Behind me, I could hear a harsh laugh.

I found Natsuki with little difficulty, and she was entirely fine. I shared my news to an angered Mai. The three of us met with Fumi and organized a Hime meeting. She volunteered to contact the remaining Himes and set up the meeting the day after tomorrow in the evening. So far, I left out the suspicion of Tomoe and shared that specific information with Natsuki in the security of my own home.

"She must be involved then," Natsuki spoke with anger and her usual bluntness.

"Yes, that seems to be the case, or it proves she does a lot of homework on bizarre happenings around Fuuka."

"Nobody knows about the Himes except the few who were involved with them and the corporations that were destroyed. If she hinted that she knows about us, then obviously she is involved with the kidnappings."

"You're so smart, Natsuki…" I spoke slowly and wrapped my arms around her neck. She noticeably blushed and looked away to try to hide it. "But… Why would they want us? They don't have any reason to dispose of us, for we are no longer a threat. Our childs are nonexistent." I kissed the side of her jawbone. She slid her arms around my waist and brought my body closer. The question lingered in our air and suffocated our affection.

_Why?_

* * *

The professor stood tall in the large college classroom that replaced students with businessmen and scientists. They were all there specifically to see him, and this was his main time to rise above all others and dominate science as it stood.

"Hime," his lips caressed and emphasized each syllable. "Or better known as "The Dancing Princess." He clicked a small mouse and images on the screen behind him flashed at the audience. "Twelve genetically official Himes took part in battle in just under a year ago," all twelve Himes were shown on the screen. The audience looked doubtful and was restless in their seats. "Within each princess, a Hime gene laid dormant until they reacted with the Hime star," he took a suspenseful pause. "The damage could have easily amounted to a World War." He clicked the mouse again and flashes of destruction captured the audience's gasps of air. Bridges blown apart, mountains on fire, an entire mass production organization destroyed. The room was silent.

"Now the Himes have been silenced, for the star was destroyed. The Hime cells however… they are still present, but simply back to their dormant state within each princess," he created his voice to be louder. "With studies and technology, we can create our OWN Hime, but this one will dance much better than any other princess could ever dream to dance. This princess will dance with the power of all twelve Hime," he took another pause. "Combined." Chatter and whispers pierced the silence. He couldn't help but grin. "All this destruction… Times it by twelve and you will see the precise damage my princess could cause," the room became silence once more.

Finally, recognition for everything he has discovered. He was gaining attention.

_Peak their interests_

"My princess is artificial, but much more effective. By extracting the Hime cells from each princess's DNA… We can eject every significant cell into a compatible and willing female body. However, the cells are still dormant, so I devised nano-machines that run through the blood of our artificial Hime, and are awaken by one simple action." Curious expressions flooded the room. "A kiss. A kiss given by an official Hime." Snickers ran through the classroom. "But in order to be successful, all of the twelve different types of Hime cells must already be injected, and together they will collide to create the ultimate super human… Or should I say, princess? Not only that, but a genius weapon. So powerful, that this being cannot even be defined any longer as a Hime. I myself have taken the honor to name my princess." He took a longer pause. The silence crept up on the classroom.

"Otome."

* * *

_Reports of missing Hime flooded in, and soon enough the only Himes that could be contacted were a remaining six. From what was recorded, Yukino was the first Hime to turn up missing, quite sometime before the orientation. Following her, Sister and Nao vanished as well. However, because of Yukino's absence, Haruka decided to resign as president to focus her energy more on the search for her friend._

_Police reports then state that shortly after those disappearances, Akane was reported missing outside of town. Fumi had to stay in close contact with police files, because not every missing Hime was reported to her. Soon we realized there were more Himes missing than what we could ever imagine. The kidnappings were beginning to take place in a swifter pattern throughout the recent two weeks. The day after orientation, Mai's brother Takumi had contacted her overseas, to state that even Akira had vanished._

_With this information, we could safely establish that the kidnappings were connected to a funded organization. At first, the Searrs Corporation came into our minds, but then we have heard a direct confirmation that they had nothing to do with it. The corporation itself was completely destroyed, and the building was set ablaze that left behind only ashes. Eventually, we confirmed that a newer corporation fell upon the classified information that was bound to the Himes._

_By time the day of the meeting, there were still the six remaining. Akane, Yukino, Akira, Sister, Nao, and Makoto were the specific ones reported missing. The meeting was constricted to only the remaining Himes, and we all gathered with our differences aside, and with only one purpose._

_We were oblivious to what was happening and we were helpless. Our child can no longer hear our cry._

* * *

All right, so that was the end of that chapter, and like I said a lot more technical and not as mushier gushy love stuff. Transitioning I'm trying to work on, so bear with me. Anyway, comments are good for your soul. Yeah.

.Tsukaru.


	5. Action of Progression

Wow so chapter five eh? The story is starting to progress. Oh, and just so everyone knows Haruka did indeed graduated in Mai Hime, but in my story I decided to make her a year younger just for the hell of it. (Take that Haruka! Fear my power of editing your life!) Well this chapter is still not mushy with the love stuff, and it is more of an opposite angle on the plot. (This chapter adds to the plot more towards the end) I'm trying my hardest in updating as soon as I can. Other good news is that I edited the first two chapters (Not story edited, but more like took out all the icky errors) so now it isn't total torture reading it. Once again I want to thank everyone for your support!

Chapter Five- Action of Progression

"Natsuki!" Midori practically tackled the poor girl.

"Meh, get off," Natsuki tried hard to pry her away. I smiled and took a small sip from my teacup. The warmth of the liquid ran past my tongue and cradled my sense of taste.

"Oh how I missed the sore kitty," Midori purred and pawed at Natsuki's face.

"My, my," I said with a hint of tease, "Natsuki? A sore kitten?" She gave me a playful glare and pushed Midori away. Landing with a plump, she indelicately took a seat next to mine. The other Himes conjured up a nervous chuckle.

"You too?" Natsuki glared at me. "We shouldn't be fooling around when we have more serious matters to review." There was a dead silence. Fumi took the honors of being the first to speak.

"She is very correct. We have plenty of evidence stating the fact that we are threatened." Midori frowned and took her seat next to Mai and Shiho.

"What could they want from us?" Shiho asked innocently. Her voice was timid and immature. Fumi shook her head.

"We don't know." An awkward pause developed.

"There are suspicions on someone who is linked with the kidnappings though," Natsuki trailed her eyes to me. I nodded while Fumi and the other Himes gazed at me puzzled. They weren't as close to me as they were with Natsuki. In fact, they only knew me as the president of the Student Council. I was slightly new to most of them.

"The new school president approached me," I spoke confidently and took another sip of tea. A few eyebrows rose. "She took the honors of reciting a few decent poetic lines to me." I rehearsed to them all that Tomoe told me. "A princess will always stay a princess," I pronounced each word softly. Tomoe's words brought up concern throughout each Hime's voice.

"How could they know about us?" Midori shifted her sights to Fumi.

"There are reasons to believe that before destroying the Searrs Corporation, they grabbed all Hime information from their classified files," Fumi replied. "However, I will put Tomoe Marguerite under suspicion and personally watch her with my own eyes."

"Do we have any idea where this corporation is?" Mai kept her head bent and didn't make eye contact. "They have Mikoto…"

"No, there is no evidence that leads to any exact location."

"But… what are we going to do?" Shiho asked. Her voice was trailed off. "Should we stay together?" Her expression reflected a shade of fear.

"That does seem like the better choice, and even if they TRY to take us we would outnumber them. Afterwards we could even "persuade" them to tell what corporation is behind it all!" Midori smacked her fist against the palm of her other hand. I shook my head. She was truly excited about the commotion, wasn't she?

Fumi took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Tomorrow night bring your things and we can reside of Fuuka grounds until we learn further information." A few of us nodded. Natsuki volunteered her hand.

"I can check with my informer and ask him if he has any information," she stated with her arms crossed. Fumi nodded.

"Until tomorrow then, I hope you all stay on full alert. Be careful." Some of us mumbled small replies while the others sat silent. The intensity of the threat was harsher than what we could ever imagine.

………..

A small jab of pain rushed through her arm. Her face cringed although she tried ever so hard to keep her expression straight. The tests were the most difficult part. No matter how many times she had to do them, she could never get use to the burning and manipulation of her cells.

In the beginning, she had only imagined a few pokes and prods. Even now as the professor injected the substance a tear ran down her cheeks. The pressure burned through her arm and her muscles contracted while her tendons tightened. Her heart began to race and sweat clung to each of her facial features.

She clutched her chest and let out a small groan. The professor ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her gently.

"I'm sorry to put you through all this," he whispered softly.

The pain reached her legs and made her kneecaps bend. The professor gave his arm to support her. Nausea captured her insides. He took note and handed her a designated bucket. She hastily grabbed at it.

"Tomoe," his word circled her and caressed the pain in her mind. "Hang in there." Her vision was blurred with tears as she clung to the base of the bucket. He held her hair back, and ran his fingers along the spine of her back. She shivered.

"Soon," his words flew along with the air that passed between them. "Soon your pain will forever fade."

Breathlessly, she looked at him. The tops of her cheeks were stained red with grief.

"I promise."

…………

Life itself was dull. Academics? No problem. Sports? Nothing could stand in my way. Then there was of course popularity. Idiotic peers admiring my many accomplishments. Each day was the same and nothing new ever presented itself.

My parents left me at a middle class orphanage and left me to continue their own lives without interruption. The name "Tomoe" was on my birth documentations, which could hardly be called official.

At the age of three, a wealthy man decided to take it upon himself to volunteer to be my benefactor. He would simply fund my schooling and food, along with extra education and gifts of clothing or apparel. He was very wealthy and owned a corporation that dealt with travel and tourism. He had four children, but did not have any sort of custody over them, and he would filter through wives like tissues during the flu season.

As I grew older, I realized his perverted nature and I was sincerely glad that I was to only visit him once or twice a year. He was concerned only for my success just to have the right to brag. I did not base my success on pleasing him, although in the beginning it was a good start.

Having a benefactor instead of parents gives you a strict lesson on independence. You are given a sum of money per month, and you have to teach yourself everything else. You must learn how to wisely spend the money you are given, and then you are forced to independently learn lessons when it came to school and life itself. By the age of five, I was better off living in a dorm alone than most college students. Not having parents gave me a sense of maturity and understanding of the world around me.

Before I entered high school, I began to take extra college courses. That is where I met him. He had strong masculine traits, and was very athletic for his age. He was the professor of my Theory and Analysis course, and was the very man that changed everything and anything about my life. I didn't even want that class in the beginning, but I was placed there because it was one of the few courses that fit my schedule.

Why he chose me of all students I'm still not entirely sure of. It can be compared to why my benefactor chose me when I was younger over other orphans my age. I actually asked the professor at one point on how I stood out to him, but he chuckled and placed his hand onto the top of my head. Whatever the reason was, I was given a huge responsibility, and I have to truly try my hardest to succeed at this test.

After first hearing about Himes, I immediately despised them. They had these amazing powers, but yet they were easily used as pawns on a chessboard. I couldn't understand why they were credited based on their talents, because they all allowed their emotions and fears of their powers to control them. In my eyes they were pitiful, until I read the story of Shizuru Fujino. Her story seems to be the same as the others at first glance, but to me it was deep and powerful. Desire clouded her sanity and it became such a thunderstorm, that she was on the verge of harming her own special person. Her child was fueled with the strengths of her emotions. She became an incredible dancer, until Kuga defeated her. That was the part of the story I could not comprehend. She was unstoppable, but yet she broke down because of a mere emotionless girl. The details on her defeat were vague, and left me yearning for more knowledge on the subject. I wanted to understand what made her break so easily. I wanted to understand Shizuru herself.

My life was no longer meaningless with the Otome project, and I now knew it was time to take the plans into further action. Despite the professors warning, I devised my own set of actions towards two specific Himes. I wanted one specific Hime to myself, and I was ready to take the process of baiting her. I believed it was finally time to put the larger plans into action.

_Onee-sama, I miss you._

…………..

"Natsuki," she whispered softly in my ear. We lay together with intertwined hands. I realized how incredible it was to be close to someone. Heat pulsed between us and was captured by the comfort of the layers of sheets.

"Be safe," she mumbled half asleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I let go of her hand and carefully scooted out of the bed. Earlier that day I snuck a set of my clothes in being prepared for my own meeting tonight.

I ran my fingers over the tight leather suit. It's been forever since I've worn my "motorcycle outfit", although now it's worn and patched. I zipped it over my chest and felt it was slightly tighter than usual. I could hear Shizuru's voice sing in my head.

_My, my, Natsuki! Your body is coming onto some wonderful enhancements! _

I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Baka," I grunted. Immediately I covered my mouth and glanced at Shizuru. I could hear her small breaths as I lowered my hand and placed it on the back of my neck. I gave her a silenced goodnight and then I left.

I arranged the meeting with my informer from the Hime battle shortly after the meeting. By the sound of his voice, I could tell he had some interesting news. I couldn't let Shizuru worry so I went without her knowledge. I would be back in a few moments anyway; she won't even notice that I left.

The air flew against my body as I drove towards my destination. There was a slight drizzle that beat against my helmet and the light rain cooled my skin, which sent shivers from my spine.

The bar had the same stench and the same drunks for the most part. I slipped off my helmet off when I entered, and sat in my usual seat. He took a sip from his glass and glanced at me. His facial hair had slightly grayed over the year, and his eyes were weighed down with insomnia and stress.

I slipped him an envelope that contained an assortment of bills. He was an expensive informer, but he was above all the best.

"You look more mature," he commented. I smiled.

"You too."

He chuckled lightly. I tried to take a serious turn in the conversation.

"What do you know about the missing Himes?" I asked after ordering myself a glass of water.

"There isn't too much," he replied and took another swig of alcohol. "There was a report concerning the destruction of the Searrs Corporation. The information regarding the Himes were stolen, and the building was burned."

"Another corporation? Perhaps a rival of business men?"

He shook his head.

"Not quite," his voice was gruff and rough. "More like scientists. Researchers."

"Why?" Men behind me were whistling towards my direction. I ignored them and listened to him intently.

"They are only rumors, but it is said that they have found a way to awaken Hime." My eyes widened to his steady voice. I thanked him and left. My thoughts rushed while I put on my helmet.

What plans do they have for the Hime? Simple scientific research? I had a feeling it was more than that. Himes had power, and people loved to use power.

A sheet of rain coated my bike. My phone began to vibrate and as I reached to grab it my arm was fiercely snapped back. Instinctively, I groped the air with my fingers. My pistols did not appear. A small prick set into my back. They let my arm go, but I soon realized that I was completely immobile. I dropped to my knees and then to the ground. Faint voices vibrated against my helmet. Raindrops tapped on my suit. My vision began to fade. I cried out in my thoughts for Duran, but he never came. A sigh of wind blew against me as my mind faded.

My cell phone drummed against me with a violent beat. As I blacked out, my eyes trailed to a significant shadow. Before I could identify it as a dog, my mind went to rest and the world became dark.

……….

**gets attacked by a mob of Natsuki fans** I'm sorry! So yeah. That's the conclusion of chapter five I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to comment!

..Tsukaru..


	6. Concerning my Loss

So here's yet another chapter, and I wanted to say sorry for the lack of updates the past few months. Last chapter I didn't get as many reviews so I'm not sure if last chapter sucked completely, or if people just didn't comment. Well, here's the next installment in the story, and hopefully it does better than the last.

* * *

Chapter Six- Concerning my Loss

I tightened my grip around my cell phone as a slow shock of dread set through the moral stance of my body. Only moments before I received a call from a distressed Mai, concerning a mass attack on the Himes. Her voice shook with anger, which blinded the fear that was a very true concern in her mind. Each word slowly progressed through the phone.

"There was an attack on the Himes, and it's hard to tell who was all taken."

No…

My eyes couldn't take themselves off the empty sheets next to my own. My call went straight to voicemail when I tried contacting her. The harsh feeling of not being in control was a powerful pain that I felt as I closed my eyes in frustration. I called again and still progressed to voicemail. Heavily, I dialed Mai once more.

"Natsuki appears to be missing as well," my voice cracked and was weighed down with my heart.

"I see…" Her tone was emotionless, only coated with a fake sympathy. I knew she had her own concerns, as I knew I had mine.

"And the men that attacked you?" I asked. Earlier Mai described a scene of two burly men who walked into her very own home. Idiots. Mai was too strong to be taken without a fight.

"They're out cold. However, you should be careful because it seems you are the only one undisturbed. My eyes trailed to the window. Mai wasn't truly concerned for my well being, but I'm sure I was better than her being alone. Even with the cruelness of the morning, the sun still shone and laughter still breeched through my walls from a group of children playing next door. The warmth of the sun tried so dearly to bring heat to my cold cheeks, but it failed miserably. There was only one sun that could bring my warmth. I said a simple goodbye and a take care to Mai. In return she wished me luck.

I truly was not worried about my very own safety. I knew that there was a reason of why I was left intact without any disruptions. That morning I was a mechanical being, my mind didn't concern itself with the normal tasks like making tea. Every ounce of energy was focused on getting her back. I drank tea without taste, and I heard laughter without really hearing it. With the cruel silence of that morning, came the frustration of no emotion. In spite of that rage, I hurled my cell phone across the room to the opposite wall. It was ruined. Everything. Ruined. Everything was against us and tore us apart. This world should have been destroyed a year ago, yet it still stands taunting my guilty reality.

After a few short breaths, I gained back my fake composure and reinstructed my calm mask.

She wanted me to come to her, that I was very sure of. Tomoe wanted me to give up my freedom all on my own so that she knew she had control on me. She dearly wanted me to realize that. I didn't have much of a choice except to play her game for now. Once I learn the specific rules by playing them, then I can find an exploit somewhere, or a cheat perhaps.

I dressed and grabbed my keys. I took once last glance of Natsuki's spot directly next to my own on the bed. The sheets were still curled on an outline of the curves around her body. Her touch was faded, and a childish want grew in my chest.

_Natsuki, hold on love._

* * *

_I can be so mean  
You can beat me  
I would like to shame you  
I would like to blame you  
Just because of my love to you_

_And  
Love itself is just as innocent as roses in May  
I know nothing can drive it away  
Though  
Love itself is just as brief as a candle in the wind  
But it's greedy just like sin_

_Alone but sane  
I am a love suicide_

_'Cause  
Love itself is just as brief as a candle in the wind  
It is pure white just like sin_

_Alone but sane  
I am a love suicide_

The professor glared at her, desperately trying to get her to rethink her actions.

"You're letting a Hime get inside you," his voice accused her motives concerning Fujino.

Tomoe smiled ever so sweetly at him with innocent eyes.

"Daddy, I promise you I'm not," she wrapped her arms around the base of his own arm while he concentrated on her. At times she could feel his eyes on her, glancing at her with an expression of fatherly love. He was very easy to take advantage of. Her well-being concerned his every action and his every thought lately. Work was even distant now, although everything he did led up to the one goal of science and fame.

"Then why are you so curious only of her? There are other Himes as well…" He paused for her answer. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and she recovered.

"I'm only having fun, I want to be able to make her break." He sighed and shook his head at her reply. "Daddy, it'll be fine." She kissed his cheek like any child would kiss their father.

The professor was very used to the name "Daddy" to be pushed towards him. She began calling him that not too long ago, and as a widower with no children it was almost comforting. When he first met her, he had to strictly tell himself not to develop any feelings of sorts. It was better for her to develop childish emotions towards himself, and that was the very plan, but he couldn't imagine thinking of her as a daughter. To him, she can only be a mere experiment, a tool per say. However, it was beginning to take a strong control over his judgment. She was intelligent, pleasant, and very mature with the same childish desires. At a first meeting he was amazed at the matured manner of her speech and personality. In his classes, he had a very good sum of brilliant students, but she was very unique and even more amazingly she was younger but still held the same caliber as his top students. He almost felt a since of pride with all her success…

He tapped his pen against his desk while in his thoughts. She stayed very silent and allowed him to think. She knew very well that he grew fond of her, although he tried hard to hide it. She played on his feelings, and started calling him "Daddy", and kissed him on the cheek every so often. He was a worn and lonely middle-aged man, who consumed his despair with work.

Lately he had been trying to restrict her from following out her plans with certain Himes. She tried to ease him with innocent smiles, but she knew the council was being harsh with their rules. They wanted to completely bind her to a room and keep monitors closely watching her every heart rate and every action. He used what small power he had to allow her freedom, and Tomoe felt very grateful for that. She tried hard to not get him into any more trouble with the council, but she still had to carry out her plans. She tried to keep her motives to herself, and especially bribed the council's men to resist the orders to capture Fujino. The professor was the only one who knew of the delay, and so far took very little action to prevent her plans. He allowed her to play, because he knew the games would be finished once all the Himes have been captured. Until that time, she planned to do whatever she desired, whenever she desired. She hugged him from behind while he was in his thoughts. He wanted to work hard to shine, but she was ruining that for him.

"Soon," she whispered childishly in his ear. He gave a subconscious nod, and she cracked a smile.

* * *

Irony was a cruel factor in my past and now very real in my present. I rejoiced to the fact that Fuuka Academy was behind me the day of my graduation, yet it still haunted my actions. On the steps of the Fuuka Student Council Office, a small sickness sunk into me, although it was blinded by the rage. A shock of anticipation was sent through my palm as I twisted the doorknob. I took a breath, and with little hesitation I went through the door.

A few heads turned my way, and a few eyes widened at my presence. Mostly they were younger members of the council, but I kept my focus on the main desk. Her smile was coated in victory and her eyes met mine.

"I hoped you would come to visit me," her voice teased at my timely appearance. I knew I was walking into her hands, and she enjoyed each second of my struggle.

Tomoe stood from her desk to walk to me.

"Risa, Seto, take care of the applications while I have a meeting with Onee-Sama," a pair of members nodded their heads as she grabbed my hand. I desperately wanted to pull away and possibly slap her, but I played pet for now. The gentleness of her touch was a false advertisement due to the cruelness of her motives. She seemed different from the night at the Fuuka Square. She was more confident with her control over me. She had a hostile, and she knew I would obey to get it back.

We walked along the main pathway through the academy, passing by the garden and the main courtyard. She made small conversations concerning any new changes to the Academy, and asked my approval on very few of them. My patience was running out, and I was getting highly tired of the progress of this game.

"Onee-sama," she stopped with a very fake concern. "You're awfully quiet, is something bothering you?" The slits of my eyes narrowed. I constructed the form of my mask into a smile. I could play these rules.

"Not at all, I'm enjoying the time I'm spending with you," I pulled back a strand of hair behind my ear in a casual and relaxed matter. She was silent for quite a bit. Her loss of control was written on her face, and I almost smiled at her slow defeat.

"You'll have to come with me, without resistance I hope?" She took control of what little power she had.

"Of course Miss Council President," My soft words challenged her. I made sure to add a hint of tease. "Lead the way." She glanced down to our intertwined fingers and abruptly dropped my hand. She was indeed intellectual in studies, and mature by first look, but she was very well still a child. I beheld an edge of experience over her, but she had my special person and I would do anything to get her back.

She went ahead of me and led me past the church when I took an initiative action. I slid my arm around her waist to stop her momentarily in order for her to look me in the eyes.

"What are happening to the Himes, Council President?" I inched very close to her and made sure to keep direct eye contact. She glared at me with her lips curled into a frown.

"You'll find out soon enough," she remarked in a small growl. I smiled sweetly and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Then I shall."

* * *

"That girl will destroy the very foundation of all our research and everything involving it!"

"How can you let an experiment run loose, and now giving orders?!"

The shouts raged on and bantered at the calmed professor. Just another day, and another waste of breath.

"You're not only sacrificing your career, but our funding money as well," the president of the council stated more calmly. He was as outraged as the others, if not more, but as a highly respected man in business, thus he needed more composure than a second rate encyclopedia seller.

The professor clinched his fists and tried his best not to ramble. He himself felt an angry vile build deep in his stomach. Yes, she was part of an experiment, yet she was still a human girl. In their eyes, she was merely a thing. A thing that would get them money.

"We have… taken special measures according to the situation and…" he tried to find an excuse for time. Tomoe's games made time very difficult to manage.

"And what?" One of the members shouted sarcastically. "For one, this "situation" was something you put on yourself. Don't whimper like the burden is on us all." Several other members nodded. Now it was the councilman's turn to speak.

"You are held liable for every small mistake that goes on with this project. You were well aware of this when you presented your thesis to us. The same goes for Miss Marguerite when she volunteered. You both knew each specific consequence, and that includes privacy and freedom."

The professor bit his tongue. She didn't sign her life away, God he wanted to shout that to get it through their thick heads. Defying them would be futile, because every attached string leads to them. Fundings were put on their shoulders, and so far he couldn't have done it without them. He owed them a successful project, which they expected him to deliver. He knew he couldn't let this fail because of a high school girl… No, he couldn't. Everything rode on this one shot. All his work led up to this goal: success. Nothing would stand in his way for that very dream.

"We now demand the pace to hasten. Your pet needs to finish such childish antics and work on the real project. This is NOT a suggestion; it is now a frontal command. Understood?"

The professor nodded. "Expect everything to be done soon," The council had doubtful faces.

"I would hope to believe so, because now your very own neck is on the line."

* * *

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back, before I do it myself," the guard growled at me. I chuckled softly.

"Of course sir, it seems absolutely necessary," I did as he asked and places my hands together so that he could put his handcuffs on me for dire "security" purposes. Tomoe watched me carefully. Perhaps she was surprised with the ease that came with capturing.

"Put her in the same cell as Kuga," Tomoe barked at the guard. I could see a strange grin spread on her face. "I'm sure she's dying to see her." The guard grunted disrespectfully, and pushed me along to the holding cells. The building seemed much more of a prison than a scientific lab, although there were tables with test tubes and test bottles. Tomoe did not follow us, and was confident that her orders would be obeyed.

"How awful it must be to take orders from a child," I said distantly. He made a gruff agree. To my left and right I could catch glimpses of Himes passed out in the cells, or they had glazed looks. I decided that they were sedated, and they felt nothing. They didn't have a need for escape.

He opened the cell, my cell and pushed me inside. A battered Natsuki in the right corner caught my eye. As soon as I heard his footsteps fade, I quickly went to her. She was asleep and dazed. Her wrists were bruised from struggling against the cuffs and I could see a trail of dried blood that ran down the side of her face. She was as exhausted and helpless as the bruises that were painted onto her face.

With my wrists behind my back, I leaned against her and whispered gently in her ear.

"Natsuki," my voice pressed against her ear. She looked at me doubtfully and in a gaze. Realization struck her heartbeat.

"Shizuru!" She jumped to her feet while I smiled up at her. "What are you doing here?" Concern and a tint of anger reflected in her face.

"I got so tired of being without my little sore kitten," my voice hinted a tease as I brushed my lips against hers. She closed her eyes and lost herself for a moment or so before she shook her head and concentrated on her words.

"It isn't safe, they're doing experiments like we are some kind of damned lab rats."

"Why?" The question hung in the air as I cocked my head.

"I'm not sure… but I have an idea they are trying to awaken the Himes," my eyebrows rose. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I missed you…" I wore a small frown. I hated she was hurt like that. Everything… I couldn't stop it.

"I missed you too," I said in a small voice. She edged towards me and a certain relaxation was set between us. I failed at protecting her… Our eyes focused in on each other and I stretched out my neck with the longing of her touch. Our lips pressed once more and I sunk into my desire of her as our bodies combined and our heartbeats intertwined with each beat. Handcuffs were only a small obstacle that kept us apart. I made sure to be soft against her bruised lips.

She whispered my name softly, and her breath was hot on my lips. I tried to be so tender with each touch and every word.

"I promise I'll get us out," I said quietly. I leaned my head against her shoulder.

_I promise._

* * *

Okay so that was chapter six, hope ya'll enjoyed it. Don't forget to comment! Lyrics were the Theme song of "Rule of Rose" called "A love suicide". Hopefully I'll begin writing the next chapter Monday. Until next time! 


	7. A Prison of Distinction

Phew okay I tried to update as fast as I could (When I posted the last chapter I didn't even start on ideas for the next) so this chapter may or may not be a tad bit sloppy. Basically, it's building up to the next part of the plot and once again Natsuki fans are going to strangle me. I'm going to have to hide under my bed. I also changed the second genre to action because it has more action than what I anticipated. I came here with a Shoujo-ai story idea, and ended up with an entire shoujo/action orgy. It's crazy! Well here's chapter seven, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter seven- A Prison of Distinction

_Clinging onto you_

_Our very own cell_

_Can't you hear my plea?_

_You can't leave_

_You can't possibly see_

_We are tied now_

_Together in our cell_

_The very distinction of prison_

_These chains cut_

The building was unheated through the night, making Natsuki and I develop the same chills. There were two single beds on opposite sides of the plaster walls but despite the abundance of sleeping areas, we decided to squeeze together onto just one. It wasn't difficult at all to block out the pain the lumps gave and the annoyance of my feet hanging off the end. No, while Natsuki was next to me I was still in heaven, imprisoned by her presence.

Thankfully, when the guard brought our elegant dinners (grinded up liquid beef with milk long past it's expiration date) he removed the oppression that bound our wrists, so we were finally able to enjoy the simplistic touch of each other. I made sure to gently kiss each and every bruise on every part of her body.

I also persuaded the guard to retrieve me a wet cloth to clean her inflictions. It took quite a deal of work to convince him, but he wasn't necessarily the brightest man in the world but still did as I asked. I tried to be cautious as I lightly pressed the damp cloth against her cut that dragged from her forehead down to her cheek. She grimaced from the sting it produced and squeezed my leg.

While we lied together my lips caressed every part of her. Her neck, her back, her lips. Each contact made was a sigh of apologies. I tried to comfort her unease glances and her worried expressions. She finally relaxed her body and with few words she proceeded to a midst of sleep. My hand was positioned around the top of her waist with my forehead pressed gently against her upper back between her delicate shoulder blades. Body heat drenched us both and blocked out the chill of the night. Silence was breached besides the thudding of a usual guard patrolling the halls. Sleep refused to greet me, for my mind was focused on my surroundings and different options of escape. My ideas entertained the wanting of my old companion of the war. Oh how easy it would be to form its name on my lips and whisper itself to existence.

A group of thuds vibrated against the walls, which was different from the pair that usually patrolled the halls. I sat up immediately in alert when they stopped before our door. Natsuki's eyes heavily opened at my sudden movement. The lock on the cell clicked and opened to the mercy of a group of three.

I recognized Tomoe's sneer and the burly guard who placed me in this prison. A middle aged man in a lab coat also accompanied them. His glasses brought out his dark brown eyes, although they were still covered from the age and Insomnia that was painted on his facial features.

Natsuki was very alert now and stood in front of me. Tomoe narrowed her eyes already from our previous positions but then slowly began to smile.

"Onee-sama, I'm afraid I have to accompany you to our lab." Natsuki clenched her fists and glared at the younger blue haired girl. My love began to walk towards Tomoe until I wrapped my fingers around her arm to halt her. The huge guard eyed us both and was probably itching for any possible action. I kept hold to her arm as I stood next to her and lean closer.

"Natsuki," I whispered gently to calm her. "I'll be fine." I'm sure she had a precise idea of what was going to happen in that lab room. I squeezed her arm and stepped towards the group that crowded our cell door. Tomoe glanced up to me with victorious eyes. She took my hand and weaved her fingers through mine while shrugging off the furious Natsuki.

"Tomoe," the man in the lab coat finally had spoke with a warning tone. She turned to him with an innocent smile.

"Daddy, let's get going," and with that the cell closed while my eyes kept contact with Natsuki's. She looked helpless and I knew she was quite angry because of our lack of control.

Tomoe held onto my hand tightly and eventually made her way onto my arm like a small child. The man in the lab coat, (Tomoe's father?) ignored it and didn't even give us a glance while the guard just seemed to be irate at us all. I was very curious of Tomoe's roll and why she'd obtained so much power over everyone so far in this facility. The guards obeyed her, and her "father" hardly minded her games. I stayed quiet throughout the building and still stayed silent when we arrived to what looked like an official governmental laboratory. It had an abundance of supplies that any professional laboratory would have with even extra equipment.

They led me to a table where the middle aged man took my blood and checked my reflexes. It felt like a very awkward trip to the doctor's at first. Tomoe had her hands behind her back. She had her school uniform on, and had her hair tucked in behind her ears on one side. She focused on me while the man in the lab coat did his work.

"You seemed cramped in there," her voice was as sweet and pure as her smile. "When we're done here, I'll let you stay in my room." My eyebrows rose. Finally, there was a light of escape. Tomoe's father glanced at her under his glasses.

She seemed to know what he was thinking but ignored his looks and kept her concentration on me.

"You'll be much more comfortable, I promise." I met her grin with a product smile of my own.

"Does that mean I'll get the pleasure of staying in the same bed as you?" I tried to keep my usual character of tease while deep down I had fantasies of Kiyohime emerging from the ground and tightening its grip on her small body.

The scientist frowned while he looked back at Tomoe for her reaction. Tomoe had a plastered look of frustration and embarrassment all rolled into one glorious expression while her cheeks flamed with a dark fire.

Her father retrieved a foam box that contained several tubes of a clear liquid. Tomoe kept silent; however my own expression grew to a more serious manner as he took a syringe and filled it with the substance.

"And that is?" I made sure not to give a hint of worry. The man in the lab coat looked up to me and slid the sleeve of my shirt above my shoulder to expose my arm. I wasn't able to come up with any plan and I very much would have not liked to be injected with any harmful unknown experiment substances. I still wasn't answered, and Tomoe almost smirked at me. I watched with slight anxiety as the liquid was pressed down by pressure into my arm.

It only took a short five seconds until my head began to turn blank as my eyes unfocused. Everything was a subtle blur, I felt hands move me into a new room but I didn't exactly feel them. I listened to voices that circled around me but I couldn't quite hear them. I was currently empty and lost my thoughts of escape.

I had my very own bed in the new room, and the gruff guard placed me in the soft configuration of sheets. I was slowly losing myself and by time Tomoe pressed her lips against mine, parting them very slightly, and darkness clouded my eyes. After that I was completely empty and let go of every thread within me as I fell asleep into a deathly silence.

* * *

Mai fidgeted in frustration with the device. It beeped angrily at her attempts to track Fumi. She pressed buttons without a clue of what it would do. Fumi had informed the Himes of the plan during the meeting. Fumi had implanted a tracking on her and had hid the tracker device inside the principal's office. Each Hime was told to retrieve it if something were to happen. The GPS system was then used to find out where exactly the other Himes were being taken. Mai continued to punch at it angrily. It would help if the thing came out with a frickin manual. 

Finally, the device made a strange ring that produced a map on the screen. A large blue orb was stamped onto the map showing the exact location of Fumi, and perhaps the other Himes.

Mai gave a relieved sigh and retrieved a few phone numbers from her cell phone. Although she was against bringing others into a dangerous situation, she knew she couldn't do this one on her own. She needed all the possible help she could get. Mai's eyes trailed back to the blue orb.

Showtime.

* * *

It seemed much darker and far colder without Shizuru here with me. My back was propped against the wall and my arms tightened around my knees as I waited for her return. They were taking an awful long time, or the minutes were only pestering my impatience. 

My fingers were numb and twitched against my wrapped arms as I waited. As two hours passed I felt groggy and had a sick realization that there was a chance she wouldn't come back just yet. It felt like days were dragging forward. I swear if that bitch touches her…

The building buzzed and the walls creaked. Besides that, I couldn't hear anything but the screams of my own sanity. After what seemed to be another agonizing hour, I finally heard the beats of feet against the tile. Without delay, I stood up with my fists clenched down beside me. My cell door opened, but I was not greeted with Shizuru's teased smile, but with that damned kid's sneer. There was only one guard next to her.

My eyes burned into hers while she kept that stupid grin of hers.

"Where is she?" I barked at her.

"I had to borrow her, so I'm keeping her in my room for some fun," her lips took pride in each word that oozed with an utter hatred.

"You touch her and I'll kill you," my voice kept a low and gruff tone. Her smile faded and eyes narrowed as they clanked at the guard. Getting the hint, he moved towards me slowly while I tried to back up as much as I could. By the time my back felt the cool chill of the wall he gripped my arm and threw me forward while his fingers still clutched me.

I fell onto one knee and grunted as I landed. Adrenaline was rushing because I didn't feel a thing except a desperate want to knock her down. Hard. My body tensed and shuddered with the lack of energy. I tried getting up but his force bit down on me and kept me in place.

Tomoe lifted my bent head up and sweetly ran her fingers against my face and through my hair.

"Natsuki," she emphasized every syllable with false sympathy. She tightened her hold on my face and I felt a sting spread through my cheek as her palm sliced against it. The pain settled in and grew into a raging burn. My eyes fixed themselves on her. I began to shift my mouth to the side and spat on her shined leather shoes. Bitch.

Her face was in a grimace even when the guard smacked me bellow down on the ground. After that I blacked out, and I can hardly remember a thing. I indulged into my personal fantasies of her and lost myself in those wants.

When they left me with blood stained bruises, I couldn't feel the pain because my mind was too focused on her safety.

I couldn't lose hope.

I can't handle being alone.

* * *

Heat devoured the sheets and hair was spilled onto my face. Soft hair. Smelled nice… 

My intelligence was groggy and my concentration lagged. The only thing I felt was the hair that softly tickled my face and the heat that burned my unmotivated lips. It took me a few moments to realize that the warmth was not only coming from me, but of another.

"Natsuki..." I wasn't sure if I said her name out loud or if it only echoed in my thoughts. For a deal of time there was no reply, no sound from that other person.

"Onee-sama," my mind teased me, "Relax."

I shut my eyes even tighter and allowed hands to softly caress the strings of my body.

I lost all control.

* * *

Well that's chapter seven, and I already have the ideas of chapter 8 planned out so it'll take me a few days to write it. The poem at the beginning was written by me, a five minute attempt because I couldn't find the right lyrics. Well don't forget to review everyone, remember I love your opinions even if they are bad. Until next time. 

…Tsukaru…


	8. I'm Here

Wow talk about lack of update! Summer's almost over and I'm sad, but anyway here's the long awaited chapter. The story's conclusion is getting nearer, and I plan on doing a huge editing update to the previous chapters once I get a chance. Anyway, chapter eight is pretty fast paced I guess but I do hope you all enjoy it! (Natsuki fans are going to murder me)

* * *

Chapter eight- I'm here

_Can you hear the soft melody?_

_Troubled you are_

_Deaf you are_

_Close your eyes and listen_

_The melody of my breath_

_The melody of my heart_

_The song that whispers between us_

_Close your eyes and listen_

At first it seemed like such a complicated and distant nightmare, and I felt as if I opened my eyes once more the sunshine would slowly drain the memories of such events that raved through my unconscious. The bed I was in felt ultimately comfortable, although it was alien to my touch and unknowing of my the twists of my body. I almost had the feeling of safety because of the warm sheets that were entangled around every curve of my being. Almost safe.

Finally the lids of my eyes rose to a blurry canvas of a foreign room. My groggy mind registered that the nightmare was truly reality and I gave a soft groan in reply of the accusations of the previous events.

The room itself was flourished with expensive furniture, and the sunrays that poured from the plentiful windows gave a strange bright glow that gestated and reflected across the floors and ceilings. No cells or bars could be seen anywhere. My numb body slowly felt heat as I gained consciousness, and I tried testing my mechanical movement by flexing my muscles in my arms. My eyes caught the sight of the door, and it was an incredible hope of freedom and an incredible hope of seeing her once more. My mind was focused on escaping from this room and escaping from this definite hell.

I used my elbows to slide my body sideways so that my legs dangled from the side of the bed. A cold shiver ran through my bare legs as they left the comfort of the warm sheets and hung midair. I gripped the sheets to pull my upper torso upright, never taking my eyes off of the door to my freedom.

It was unknown of what waited for me behind my "freedom" door, but I was willing to risk everything to see her again. I would not stay put and be controlled once more.

The time to act was now.

* * *

"And how the hell do you think we'll manage to get passed THEM?" Haruka pointed at the opening of the plain building where there were two guards armed with Magnum 9mm pistols. Mai scrunched her nose at the obvious set back. The way their faces fell to disappointment, Tate and Reito were thinking the very same thing.

The group made sure to be well hidden behind the bushes that were to the side of the building where the signal was coming from. Mai glanced back down to the mechanical device that Fumi had given her after the Hime meeting. The blue orb stood put, and Mai knew they were in the right place. Duct tape covered the back of the device to muffle out the small beeps that it gave off. It would suck if they were so close but was foiled because of a noisy piece of scrap metal.

"It's certainly a current obstacle," Reito agreed while Tate gave a grunt. All eyes were fixated on the building and what they could possibly do to sneak in. The only weapons the four picked up on the way were pathetic by looks, which ranged from sticks to metal pipes that were found lying around. They all knew they were no match for the armed guards.

Frustration showed on Haruka's face as she studied the building that simply looked like a research facility with no hint of teenage girls being kept locked inside. Mai could tell that Haruka was determined to get her special someone out of that damned building, and she knew that the blonde would sacrifice anything to get her back. Tate and Reito came along for the concerned safety of Shiho and Shizuru, and of course of the general concern of all the Himes. Mai hated to call her friends to be dragged in this, but the group energetically came along with hopes of saving their friends. Even with the Hime star gone, and the Hime's child vanished away from this world forever, troubles still followed the girls. Would it be so hard to ask for them to all finally lead normal lives, especially since they all contributed in the saving of our current world?

"Mai," Reito lifted his finger and it hung in the air, pointing to the side of the building that wasn't guarded. The group all squinted and focused their eyes on what he noticed. It was an air duct, a rather large one at that. Mai frowned.

_How cliché._

A stroke of luck seemed to dawn itself onto the group, and they maneuvered through the bushes that surrounded the building. They knew they better take the filter off the opening of the duct as fast as they could, and Tate was the first to volunteer. He slid his fingers in the holes of the filter, and with a grip of steel, tugged at it as hard as he possibly could. The movement of the filter held no progress, and Reito tapped on Tate's shoulder and gently shoved him aside. The old vice president pressed his palm against the filter and pushed softly. There was a small clang as the metal of the filter clashed with the bottom of the duct. Tate gave a small "hmph" and crossed his arms.

"Show off," He muttered. A small chuckle escaped from Mai's lips as she stared down the new dark passageway.

Maybe things will finally work out and we can save everyone and get out of here. But…what if we die in here? This god forsaken building?

The device in her hands gave a muffled beep of encouragement.

The Show Must Go On

* * *

My legs hung still in the air.I have to get to that door. That door is the key to my freedom 

I kept thinking of things that would present me with a small touch of false hope. I took a deep intake of breath, and used my palms to push myself off the bed. I couldn't feel the floor press against the heels of my feet, but my balanced was so staggered with the numbness in my legs, that my body came to hit the carpet with a small "thud". My face burned from slight contact with the rough carpet.

Ah yes, the true qualities of Fujino Shizuru. Grace and the utmost of intelligence.

My frustrated thoughts bantered me and slung a string of cusses towards this entire situation and myself for not able to properly think through the obstacles. The true moment of embarrassment was when I realized by the cold shivers that ran down my spine that the only articles of clothing I had on were my undergarments.

My mind was spiteful and my body tingled.

My, my, I'm certainly in a tight spot. Too bad I can't move my lips to spit out a few choice words for this entire situation.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander as I waited for my body to regain feeling. This entire thing would be so much easier if I could caress the name of my child against my lips and destroy this building while taking a break only to snap Tomoe's neck with my own hands. My anger built and I tried to lift myself up again to no avail. I laid there, half nude and furious with shame. I couldn't even summon the energy to pull myself up and walk through that damned door.

That door. My freedom. Natsuki.

It all seemed so distant, a mere projection of my hope, so far from reality. I tried to stay as calm as possible while running through all possible scenarios that would lead to my escape. Frustration blinded my thoughts and clouded my plans I groaned in anger and curled my fingers into a loose fist.

"Attention all security," A voice blared throughout the room and made me jump. "There has been a group of trespassers discovered above in the ducts and possibly more inside the building, all B and C security needs to report to section 302 for the capture of the group."

That's probably my rescue team.

I banged my fist as hard as I could against the ground. Nothing is going right…

A click behind the door interrupted my tantrum and I managed to mumble an F bomb because I was entirely sure of who would be to walk through that damned door.

"Oh!" Tomoe gasped, "Onee-sama, did you fall? Let me help you get back into bed." Satisfaction seared through her lips with an entertained gloss in her eyes. All I could do was imagine my hands tightening themselves around her throat as she slung my arm around her… Blood rushed to my face as she laid my rag doll body back into the bed. I finally felt my lips come back to life and I tightened them and not dare make any contact that would give the girl any more pleasure.

"It takes quite some time for the effects of the drugs to wear off, and I apologize for that," her voice coated with fake sincerity. Her fingers entangled with mine as she made herself comfortable next to me. I was surprised at how warm her heat felt against me and how cold my body felt compared to her.

I allowed my eyes to wander to her face without expression. Such a pity that a pretty face could be corrupted with such an ugly personality, because her mature eyes really brought out the beauty of her complexion.

"I know you think I'm awful, and I suppose that can't be helped," her voice was strangely soft. "But I admire you. You are like me, so different from everyone else." A string of hope tugged at me. This could be the opening I need to move my chess piece. I licked my lips.

"Y-you…" I tested out my voice. It was weak and scratchy but I still went on, "You don't have to c-continue…" I tried to take a break and regain a more confident approach to my voice. "We could run away from all this."

Her reply was a smile

"Onee-sama, I'm not stupid." My eyes trailed to the ground. "But after I saw the way you looked at her…" She paused there and took a breath. "That day at the café was the best and worst day of my life. The best because I thought I was closer to you but the worst because of… her. I knew you could never see me the way you see her." She gripped my hand tighter. "I would never be able to see a pure reflection of myself in your eyes. That's why I continue. That's why I know that I have to do this."

Her fingers ran through my hair and she kissed my lips. I averted my eyes back to the door. Her lips moved to my neck. Even with her body pressing against mine, her heat could not warm my cold body. The only person that could assign beats to my heart was locked in a cell and very far from reach. Her breath was against my chest and I closed my eyes.

The door across from us opened. I sadly raised my eyelids. My eyes widened.

"Ah, so the prince has arrived to save her princess," her mocking lips were inches away from my skin.

My prince stood in the doorway.

"Welcome, Natsuki."

* * *

Your voice echoed in my brain 

_Don't you know I hear you?_

_Stop screaming. I'm here._

_I can hear you_

_I can feel you_

_Stop praying. I'm here._

_Why the doubts?_

_You curse at my absence._

_Your voice screeches_

_Stop screaming._

_I'm here._

You could say I lost my sanity knowing that Shizuru was suffering somewhere that I couldn't reach. I came up with a plan pretty damn fast. Every part of my body ached from my run in with Tomoe and her gang of bastards. Shizuru was no longer here to kiss away the pain, which made things even more unbearable. Everything was so much colder…

My suitable candidate was passing by my cell, and I knew it was time to act out my plan. I've been watching him ever since he first started his job as the morning guard late last afternoon. I figured he'd be the one to help my escape.

As he made way past my cell, I clutched my stomach and toppled to the ground groaning in "pain". He stopped and backed up a few steps and peered in.

"Ow… ow… Help…" I muttered through clenched teeth. The young guard glanced to his left and right to see if anyone was watching, then dug through his pocket for the key to the cells. He must have been nervous of the event because his hands were trembling. "Hurry…"

Finally the cell gate opened and he rushed to my side and supported my head against his arms.

"Are… you hurt?" His eyes scanned up and down my body, taking a moment or two longer while looking at my chest. Pig.

I kept my eyes innocent although I felt pathetic lying there with this act.

"Oh… my hero," I kept my teeth gritted as I muttered it. I wrapped my arms around his neck in a seemingly appreciative embrace and I could feel his cheeks get hot.

"Uh…" he stammered. He must have been distracted from my chest pressing against him, because he didn't even feel as my hand reached to the gun on his belt. I slid the belt from the holder in one easy maneuver and pointed it to his head. He gaped at me in utter shock. Fool.

"Take off your clothes and give them to me, if you try to make any sudden movements it will be your last." I slowly stood while keeping my target locked on him. "If you don't think I have a good shot then you can take the risk of calling for help, but I can promise you I don't miss." I could see his mouth clench while he stared at the tip of his own pistol.

The cool steel took form in my palm oh so easily. My finger settled on the trigger. I've missed the feel of this control. I almost grinned.

He did as he was told, not taking his eyes off the barrel of the gun except to glance at my cold eyes every second or so. He slipped his thumbs against the edge of his boxers and my face took a form of disgust.

"Ass, I don't mean those. If you dare try to take those off your brains are going to be splattered onto the fuckin' walls," I kept my teeth gritted and spat my words in almost a low growl. He almost looked disappointed. Pig.

I first used his handcuffs to cuff him to the bed post then slipped his clothes over mine and stuffed my long hair inside the security hat and pulled the brim of the hat over my forehead.

He smiled weakly.

"It doesn't suit you," he mumbled and I kicked him in the gut then pointed the gun back to his head.

"Where's her room?" I demanded.

"Who's?"

"That bitch… Tomoe," I kept my eyes coolly burning into his.

"I… I don't know." I tightened my finger on the trigger. "I… I mean I'm new and we don't talk about her much…" He stammered on, still looking at my trigger finger. "P…Probably where the staff sleeps. Oh wait yeah! I've seen her go into the big room in the staff's hall…" I edged the gun closer to him.

"Are you lying?"

"N…no… No! I swear I'm not." He bit his lip, his eyes filled with fear. "You'll find the hallway to the right… it should be the second door on the left." I nodded and mumbled thanks while giving him one more kick for the hell of it. I was in a hurry to get to Shizuru before anything else caused her pain, so I made a silent promise to each Hime in the cells that I passed on my way to the staff hallway that I would soon release them. I slipped the gun in the holder on the guard's belt and kept my fingers around the key ring, making sure not to loose it so I could unlock the other cells after I freed Shizuru.

"Attention all security," a loud voice echoed through the halls. I froze in my tracks. "There has been a group of trespassers discovered above in the ducts and possibly more inside the building, all B and C security needs to report to section 302 for the capture of the group." Several guards passed me in a hurry while going to their way to the area mentioned on the announcement.

I gave a sigh of relief as I rounded the corner to the staff hallway. I came around the corner just in time to see a small young woman with light blue hair walk through the second door on the left. I gripped the gun that was strapped on my hip and slid it out of its holster.

I opened the door slowly and kept my gun right on the blue-headed bitch.

"Ah, so the prince has arrived to save her princess," I heard her sneer. I tightened my grip when I saw her. However, my heart sunk when I saw who she was next to. "Welcome, Natsuki." I gritted my teeth.

"Get the fuck away from her," my words were louder than I intended them to be. Tomoe grinned and Shizuru just widened her eyes at me.

* * *

"Get the fuck away from her," Natsuki almost screamed it to the younger girl beside me. My eyes were blurred with tears at the sight of her. My Natsuki. My prince. Tomoe slid her hand beneath the pillow that sat next to the one that my head rested on. I caught a glimpse of silver in her palm. I tried to summon all the energy I had and reach out for her hand but by then time already took its course.

The walls shook as a gunshot echoed through my ears.

Hot tears stung my face as I let out a gasp and closed my eyes.

No…

* * *

And that's the end. The two poems are another product of my 5-minute imagination. (It's getting harder to find the right lyrics; I'm so picky so I just make my own poems for the specific chapters) Don't forget to post a review for me! I love hearing feedback.

Once again I apologize for the long time between updates!

…Tsukaru…


End file.
